Power Rangers Star Signs
by bammybell
Summary: On a camping trip seven teenagers find a ship which crashed landed when they looked through the ship and find themselves as power rangers Star signs
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS: STAR SIGNS UNITE**

**BIO'S**

Name: Isaac Rider

Age: 16

Power ranger: Dark Blue ranger

Star sign: Gemini

Zord: Dark Blue bear

Weapon: Dark Blue Staff/ Star blaster

Looks: He's very tanned has dark brown messy hair, his eyes are cerulean coloured he's muscular

Personality: Having a twin sister means he's used to team work as he and his sister are a mixed team for tennis, he love's to swim and very loyal to his team member's, he's very calm in difficult siturations and one of the jokers on the team

Bio: His family is close as his mum and dad work at home, he hardly argues with his sister.

Powers: he can hear his sister fought's as well as speak with her through his minds and they have telakineses

Name: Isablella (Izzy to her friends) Rider

Age: ''

power ranger: Light Blue ranger

Star sign: Gemini

Zord: Light Blue bear

Weapon: Light Blue Staff/ Star blaster

looks: She's very tanned has dark brown wavey hair which goes to the bottom of her back, her eyes are cerulean coloured

Personality: Same as Isaac but she likes synchronizing swimming and she's the other joker

Bio: ''

Powers: ''

Name: London

Age: 15 almost 16

Power ranger: Red

Star sign: Virgo

Zord: Red Eagle

Weapon: Red sword/ Star blaster

Looks: She has crystal blue eye's, she got strait red hair (ginger) which it ngoes to mid back and she pale

Personality: She kind caring very sporty her favorite sport is Fiugar skating she and a black belt in karate every week days but the weekend she hate bulling and try's to stop it when she see's it, Whe she grows up she want's to be in the Winter Olymipic's for Fiugar skating.

Bio: Her dad is hardly at the house cause of his buisness and her mum left when she was two, her buttler Nacy takes care of her and is like a older sister to her.

Powers: Controlling different energys like light and sound

Name: Gavin Harbor

Age: 16

Power ranger: Green

Star sign: Sagittarius

Zord: Green Hawlk

Weapon: Bow and Arrow/ Star blaster

Looks: He has short light brown hair, brown eyes and he's slightly tanned

Personality: He's very witty, loves to read, He enjoys Sience and ICT he's the teams gienuss and tech person and a usally picked on but always saved by London and Crystal when he grow's up he want's to be a world Famous Sientest's

Bio: He's close to his older brother who also like's Siecnce,He's kinda close to his parents he usally spend his spare time reading books or praticing Karate moves which London show's him.

Powers: Turning a part of his body into a metral he touches at comand ( like syd's of SPD but any part of his body not just hand)

Name: Ryan Smith

Age: 16

Star sign: Aries

Power ranger: Black

Zord: Black Bull

Weapon: Axe/ Star blaster

Looks: He has Black scruffy hair dark blue eyes and he's pale.

Personality: He is very Athletic and is a bully to Gavin even so he hangs around them only to get close to Crystle, he might not say this but he is very good at differet language's like french and german. When he grows up he wants to be a famous football playa.

Bio: He's not that close with his parents as they work night insted of days but he talked to his adopted brother Athur and they are quite a like.

Powers: Super speed

Name: Athur Smith

Age 17

Star sign: Libra

Power ranger: Yellow

Zord: Yellow monkey

Weapon: Hammer (like Thor's hammer)/ Star blaster

Looks: short Bloned hair, light blue eye's and is slightly tanned

Personality: He likes sport but loves Gymnastics as he very flexible he is kind to people even to Gavin even show is brother dislikes him, when he grows up he want to win a gold meddle in the Olympics in gymnastics

Bio: He is adopted by Ryan parents when he was ten, Ryan did'nt like him at first but they got to know each other and they were to pea's in a pod

Powers: Super jump and super flexibilaty

Name: Crystle Jones

Age: 16

Star sign: Leo

Power ranger: Pink Ranger

Zord: Pink Lion

Weapon: Pink Daggers/ Star blaster

Looks: mouse brown hair, brow eyes and is tanned

personality: She kind harted like her best friend London she the drama queen of the group as her family is filthy rich she loves acting and wants to be a film star

Bio: She is spoilt cause her mum and dad get her anything she wants she likes to give money to charity, her mum not long got out of hospital cause she had cancer but she's very close to her parents and her older sibilings.

Powers: Invisbility and forcefields.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE START** **LONDON'S POV**

Crystle: Hurry up I carn't take it any longer

Athur: We've only just set off and you'r already complaining even Gavin hasn't complained yet no offence

Gavin: None taking

Crystle: Excuse me for being me

Isaac: Don't ya mean drama queen insted of me

Gavin, Athur, Izzy and Isaac started laughing

Ryan: Gavin come here

Gavin leans over and Ryan monkey scrubs him the pushed him away

Gavin: Hay what was that for

Ryan: Cause i wanted to

Gavin: That's not fair

Ryan: I don't care

Gavin: I do

Ryan: don't

Gavin: Do

after about five minutes

London: Knock it off ok I came on this camping trip to have a good time not watch you guy's fight that includes all of use

Isaac, Ryan, Crystle, Athur and Gavin: Ok.

They looked ashamed apart from Izzy cause she was driving. After half-an-hour

Izzy: We'er hear

All: YEAH!

After finding a good parking spot they got the car unlode with out Crystle wyning

London: Ok set up your own tents and Crystle that means you as well

Crystle: Fine

After an hour and a half they we're done

Crystle: Finely the torture is done

Gavin: That was'nt so bad

Crystle: It was Hell

They all laugh excepted Crystle she huffed

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

Someone: The power of the stars will soon be ours Master Taurus

Master Tauras: I shell finally Be at the top thank you Cancer

Someone 2: Taurus a Virgo's ship is leving

Taurus: What Virgo's in the Dungon Wait

He thinks for a few minutes

Taurus: Grace, Virgo's lady in wainting but why would she leave with out Virgo scorpio find out

Scorpio: Yes sir

After 15 minutes

Scorpio: Taurus she took six of the star powers, Gemini, Sagittarius, Leo, Libra, Aries and Virgo but we still have the other half

Taurus: WHAT with out all of the star powers I carn't rule universe and the planet of the stars

Cancer: We will get it back brother

**CAMPING TRIP LONDON'S POV**

London: Who want's to go out exploring

Isaac, Izzy, Athur, Ryan and Gavin: I do

everyone looked at crystle

Crystle: Fine

They were walking out in the woods when they heard a bang they walked over to it

Gavin: WOW a spaceship

Athur and Ryan: Cool

they hi-fived eachother

Crystle: I want one

Izzy: you and me both

Isaac: Speek for you'r self

London walked in the ship the others looked at each other cause they were to scared to go in london walked back out

London: Any one coming

They gulped and followed London, they looked around

London: Guys looked there's a girl unconusion

Ryan comes through and brings out a bottle of water and throws it on her she jumped up at once

Girl: Were Iam I

London: On Earth and whats you're name and were did you come from

Girl: So many questions for a young age and my name is Grace and I come from the planet of the Stars

Crystle: You mean like hollywood with different celebraties like Tom Cruise and people like him

Gavin: I don't think so

Grace: Please help me I think Taurus is after me

Athur: You mean like the star sign Taurus

Grace: Yes there are tweleve rulers of the planet of the stars Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces but Taurus didn't like sharing the throne so he got a army and turned 11 out of the 12 rulers evil but he couldn't turn Virgo as she a very strong will person so befor she got captured she gave me 7 orbs with the powers of 6

Ryan: There's only 12 star signs and you said he turned 12 how

Grace: Well Gemini means twin right so the power of Gemini has to be realed by twins

Ryan: Ok that makes more sence

A alarm gose off

Grace: Oh no he's hear he came for the orbs

London: Its ok so whitch orbs do you have

Grace: Virgo, Gemini, Libra, Leo, Sagittarius and Aries

London: Ok everyone take there orb with your star sign, Isaac and Izzy don't fight about whitch orb you get just pick one.

Everyone took a orb with there star sign on as london said they went out of the ship to find a load of lizard type of creature

London: Ok make sure none of these get Grace

Izzy: We only just met her and you'r gona protected her just like that

London: Well yeah

Izzy: Ok then lets do this

They started to fight everyone but London had a hard time

Izzy thought: Wow this well cool

Isaac thiught: I no right

Izzy thought: Wow we can talk through are mines with each other

just then Izzy was about to attack a lizard when a tree trunch came behide them and killed them

Izzy: Woh I got telekinesis

Isaac: I wonder if I have the same powers

there were lizards coming for an attack on Isaac on his right he saw a bolder he concentated on the bolder and it started to move then it hit the Lizards

Isaac: Cool so do I

Gavin was running away from the Lizards when he hid behined a rock his are turned to stone

Gavin: Sweet

he started to hit the lizards

Ryan started to get bored of fight so he started to run, when he started running every thing went blurry then he notice he was running so fast he didn't know how to stop

Ryan: Super speed baby

Athur was corned by the lizards he was looking around to find a spot he saw a platform and before he knew it he was on the platform then filpped of and started do backfilps, cartwheels and frontflips

Athur: Sweet super jump and flexibility

Crystle got scared when one of the lizards hissed at her that she didn't notice that she went invisable till she open her eye's

Crystle: Oh were Iam I, Oh so i can turn ivisable nice

Then she turned back when a moster jumped for her and she put up a force field

Crystle: Cool I got forcefields too I am amzing

London was doing quite well by herself after the last one everyone grouped up they ran in the ship to find of Grace

Grace: Well done you destroyed the Crawlers by the way did any thing strange happen to you when you were fight

Crystle: Yes I turned invisable and I have forcefields

Ryan: I've got super speed

Gavin: What matiral I touch i turn in to

Athur: I got super jump and super flexibilaty

Izzy and Isaac: We can hear eachother thoughts and we have telekinesis

London: No not want I no of

Grace: Ok since you merged with the orbs i should give you these

Grace gave us a rist ban in different colours Issac got dark blue, Izzy got light blue, Ryan got Black, Gavin got Green, Athur got yellow, Crystle got pink and I got red

Grace: These are your morphers

All: Morphers

Grace you know morphers as you morph in to power rangers

Athur and Ryan: Cool

Izzy, Isaac and Gavin: amzing

london: Sweet

The alarm went off

Grace: City center

Gavin: Again

London: Come on guys we've got a universe to save

**City Center LONDON'S POV**

We got to there every one was running away from this beast in armor with a sword in his hand

Beast: Well some eathlings aren't running

Ryan: So you me to run very well who wants a coffee

Everyone but Ryan: Me

Ryan: Ok

after about a second Ryan was back with 7 takaway coffee

Ryan: I always deliverd

Beast: you think your funny then laugh on this crawlers get them

Izzy: sheesh I fought they would of got when we destoryed the the first time

After 5 minutes they were all destroyed

Beast: Ok

We didn't morph so crystle went first she turned invisable but the beast just swung his sword then cystle reapeard she was using her forcefield but she got pushed in to a wall Gavin toched some Iron from the lamp post and his arm turned to iron then he started fighting but it was short as he was pushed back

Ryan: No one pushes him around but me

Ryan started to run in a circle but was easly pushed back, Athur started to fight he was jumping and fliping around but was knocked down then Isaac and Izzy went up they were throwing things at him using there telekinesis but was knocked down after a powerful swipe

Beast: Your last ginger

I went at him well I was just puching and kicking him as I didn't know my power

Baest: Aww poor ginger dosn't have a power well tuth

This made me mad I kept atting then he slashed me with his sword, we regrouped

Isaac: how do we morph

Grace throgh mopher: Say star signs unite

**MORPHING SEQUENCE**

All: Star signs unite

There is a baby pink background Crystle stated to acted when a female fuigar came up to her and merge with her forming het suit then a lion ran at her in jumped just before it got to her forming her helmet with the leo star sign on it

There is a dark and light blue background Isaac and Izzy Playing tennis when two fuigars came a female and a male they merged with them forming there suits then two bears came up to them and started playing forming there helmates with the Gemini star sign on it

There is a dark grey background Ryan started to play football when a male fuigar came up and merge with him forming his suit the a bull charged at him before it hit him his helmate formed with the Arius star sign on it

There is a yellow background athur started to do some gymnastics when a male fuigar came and merge with him forming his suit then a monkey started to mess around with him forming his helmate with the Libra star sign on it

There is a green background Gavin started to mix chemicals together then a male fuigar came up and merge with him then a halk flew at him before it could hit him his helmate formed with the sagittiarus star sign on it

There is a red background London started skating when a female came up and meged with her than a eagle swooped down a before it could hit her helmate formed with the virgo star sign on it

**End of morphing**

Crystle: As invisable as a Lion pink star sign Ranger

Izzy: As playful as a bear Light blub star sign Ranger

Isaac: As enagetic as a bear Dark blue star sign Ranger

Ryan: As angry as a bull Black star sign Ranger

Athur: As flexible as a monkey Yellow star sign Ranger

Gavin: As Shap as a halk Green star sign Ranger

London: As stunning as a eagle Red star sign Ranger

We pose and a burst of colours went behind us

Beast: So you got some new suits but what about new moves cause your's stunk before oh I got more friends for you

Gavin: These again

Izzy: I know right

London: Keep them busy I'll go after the monster

Rayn: Who put you in charge anway

Athur: Dude look at her colour then yours

Ryan: Ohhh

We went off and do our own things

London: Star blaster

I shoot at the beast hits him then comander roll to another spot shoot him agian but miss

Grace: You all have a specail weapon just say what comes to your mind

London: Ok red sword

A long red sword apeard it was glitering in the sun

London: Wow its time for the real battle now beast

Beast: Bring it Red

**Cystle POV**

We ware all using our powers and star blasters fight the crawlers

Grace: You all have a speacial weapon just say what comes to you mind

Izzy: Light blue staff

A meter long light brown stick apeard with some light blue ribbon in the middle

Isaac: Dark blue staff

Same as Izzy but dark brown and dark blue ribbon

Ryan: Black axe

A medevil axe apears all black but the metal

Athur: Yellow hammer

A hammer apears with light brown handle with yellow ribbon on it

Gavin: Green bow 'n' arrow

A bow and arrow appeard it was made of oak wood with green arrows and green ribbon in the middle of the bow

Crystle: Pink daggers

A set of daggers apeard the handle is pink

Isaac: This just got alot intresting

Izzy: Totally right bro

with in minutes all the crawlers were gone

Isaac: Lets go help London

Crystle: Dosn't look like she needs help

They all looked her way and saw she was landing more hits on him then he was with her, the monstor was down we all ran up to her

London: Finally joining the party I see

Izzy: No were just here to reack it

London: Aww but I was having fun

Beast: It dosn't take one ranger to finnish me

London: Ok lets all attack at once

London: Virgo slash

Izzy and Isaac: Gemini twin attack

Ryan: Arius double side attack

Athur: Bone crusher

Gavin: Hawlk arrows

Crystle: Quick dagger attack

The monster fell then blew up

All: Yeah

Beast: Iam not down yet

Crystle: why

Grace: Call you zords by saing star Zords arrise

All: Star Zords arrise

There was a might roar then out of no where a pink macanic lioness showed up, Then something came rolling by then two blue bears stopped rolling one dark the other light, Something came chargingit was a black bull the next one startede doing cartwheels it was a yellow monkey, something came sawing past then it perched on the mokey it was a green hawlk the last there was a high pitch squawk then a might red eagle came it was hovering

Crystle: Awww they looked adorble

London: We don't have time to adore them at the moment

We all jumped into our zords I love my lion

Grace: Conect them to form the star magazord

London: Ok star magazord lets go

The lioness and the bull make the legs, the two bears are the arms, the mokey make the lower torso and the tail, the hawlk was the top torso and the eagle is the head, the wings, the armor and the sword

Gavin: This is amzing

Athur: You said that mate

London: Lets get rid of that beast

Izzy 'n' Isaac: Double bear punch

Ryan: Bull kick

After a few kicks and punches the monster was weak

Gavin: Lets do this

London: Thats what I'am meant to say but alwell

All: Star Strike

The monster blew up. After they demorfed they went to visit Grace

Grace: Well done rangers I see most of you have already got your powers but if you don't they will in the feature

Crystle: Can we tell our parents

Gavin: No

Grace: Well actully you can if you want be they will be in danger if you do

London: What about a close family friend who is like family to you

Grace: I see why not well you better be going

They all waved to Grace London was waving when all the light went out

London: Grace are you alright

Grace: yes but this shouldn't happen the ship dosn't run on eletricity it runs onthey star sign powers

London found her way to Grace then the lights went back on this time London insted of waving she gave Grace a hand shake when Grace got electicuted

London: Sorry

Grace its allright

The light went out again when the others came in

Ryan: Come on London...Why is it so dark

Isaac: Dose any see that little light in middair

All: Yes

The little light grew bigger and made an arrow they followed the arrow when they tryed to speek they couldn't

London: Wow this power is awsome

The light came back on and they could speek again, Everyone was startled

Gavin: What power

London: I can Control energy like light and sound

Izzy: What about movement

London: Don't know

London trys but dosn't work

They all yawned

London: Time for bed

They all walked out of the ship to the campsite

Ryan: What a day carn't wait for the next monster

Athur: After 1 week you'll call quits

London: What ever happens we carn't quit

Izzy: Your right london, Night everbody

They all went in to there tents

**SHIP GRACE POV**

Grace: She must be the long lost daughter of Virgo


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2: **

Isaac: Everyone wake up its ten o'clock and we are jet sking at 11 (shouts)

Izzy: (Groans) Fine as long as you dont shout for the rest of the trip in the morning

Crystle: I agree with Izzy stop SHOUTING

Isaac: Then why are you shouting if you want me to stop

Crystle: She said you not me

Ryan: True I agree with crystle

Crystle blushes a deep red with only Izzy notcing with a big smirk on her face with that she glared at Izzy

Izzy: Anyone know where the other two and our leader are

Ryan: No but I heard voices about half 'n' hour ago near Athur's tent

Isaac: They could be back in thier tents now

Crystle: I'll go check Londons

Ryan: I'll check Athurs

Isaac: I'll check in Gavin's

Izzy: So anyone in there

Ryan,Isaac,Crystle: No!

Izzy: What! wait they might be at the base with Grase

Isaac: Why didnt I think about that

Izzy: Cause Iam smarter

Isaac tackled Izzy, she pushed him off and was about to hit him when Ryan and Crystle had to hold them back so they didn't attack

Crystle: K leave that anger for the monster and thoose other things

Isaac & Izzy: Fine

About 10 minutes they were at the ship they walk on to see Grase to fix something

Izzy: Hey Grase what you working on

Grase: Hi, Iam working on getting this screen work and look on whats going on in the forest and city

Ryan: Why i forght that our moction senceses could detected the moster or any attack

Grase: I never said that cause Taurus can be smart and disable them

Izzy, Isaac: Ohhhhh

Grase:Finaly its finnish

Grase flick through different but one caught her eyes there were a Bear moster with some crawlers then her eyes widen she saw London, Gavin and Athur gaged and tied up agaist the tree with the moster talking then puts his katana to Londons neck

Grase: Guys do you know ware the others are

Ryan: Thats why we came here but got destracted by what you were doing why?

Grase: Fond them and you better get going and twins please don't fight during the reascue mission

They looked ashamed but nodded

Isaac: Wait whos incharge

Crystle: I think Izzy and Isaac as thier both blue which is second in comand

Ryan nodded in agreement

They walked till they could see the monster

Isaac: Ok heres the plan fist we need a destion for the crawlers

Izzy: Ryan your the destraction get there attention by doing something then we'll get the monsters attention then

Isaac: Crystle you'll go invserble then untie the others then come and help us then we

Izzy: Beat the monster small and big version then go back to the camp and asked how they got kidnapped

Isaac: and thats about it what do you say

Crystle: Happy that you to are getting along now

Ryan: Lets do this

Izzy,Isaac,Crystle,Ryan: Star Signs Unite

**MOPHING SEQUANCE**

Isaac: Lets do this

Ryan: Hey crawlers come and get me

The crawlers chased after Ryan

Bearny: Wait dont go after him

But they didnt listen

Isaac: Are they didint listen

Berny: What do yous want

Izzy: Our friends please

Berny: Fight me for them

Izzy and Isaac: Ok doky

They started fighting bearney which he has the upper hand as the twins were not working together

**Cystles's POV**

With Isaac and Izzy keeping Bearny bussy I wwent invisable went up to the tree they where tied to but there were two gaurds with a quick attack they went down pretty quick

Crystle: Wow use are easy to capture

London glared at me which is very uncouftable cause she got a death stare littery so i ripped of the tape

London: Use are havey sleepers so no wonder we'er here now

Crystle: Well you's should of screamed

Gavin, Athur: SHE DID

London looked sorry as they said that

Crystle: Any ways better get you untied cause we got twin trouble

Gavin: We'er dead if there not working together

Athur: How shouted and why

Crystle: Isaac...Wait how did you know that one of shouted at the other one

Athur: Easy they acted like that when they shouts at each other

Gavin: Hey what about you untie us and then help isaac and Izzy before the DIE

London: I like that piont and i got pinz and and Needlez

I untie them and we ran to Izzy, Isaac and Ryan (re-nighted with them) who just getting there but whopoped by Bearny

London, Gavin, Athur: Star signs unite

**MOPHING SEQUANCE NO ONES POV**

Ryan: Finally what the hell happend to you

Athur: Think its simple youse are havey sleepers

Ryan: Did you scream

Gavin: No but London did

Isaac: What leader screams

London: The leader who wants thier team UP!

Izzy: She dose have a point

Bearny: What me youre ment to be fighting me

Isaac: Ohhhh yeah

London: Lets do this and Blues work together becau

London was hit the a powerful blast from Bearny

Bearney: You chat to much for youre own good red

Now the other were furious Crystle was the first attack with her daggers as she fipped over him with a few slashers with daggers then Athur was next to attack with his hammer then done a back flip and half-way he pulled out his blacter and shot him staight after Gavin shot one of his arrows at him so bearny charged and he tryed to run away but was saved by Ryan

Ryan: Not so fast you

Ryan gave him a nasty gash then picked up Gavin then ran next to the others and put Gavin down Bearny was about to do a long range attack but was knocked down by London with that london swang her sorwd at him but missed but only to get electuited by her then the twins attacke him without missing abeat, they where really confusing him as they kepted jumping over him. Bearny felt apian on his head then when he looked up he saw London in the middle Isaac right and Izzyleft beside her the Athur right and Ryan left last was Crystle right and Gavin left

Izzy: Its time to finish it

Isaac: I agree with you lets do it

Crystle: Quick dagger attack

Gavin: Hawk arrows

Athur: Bone crusher

Ryan: Aries double side attack (sorry got it wong in last chapter)

Izzy, Isaac: Twin Gemini attack

London: Virgo Slash

The monster went up in flames but he didnt rise again

They de-morphed and went to the ship

Izzy: Ola Grace we'er got them and me and isaac arent fighting anymore

Grace: Ola to you and well done and how did you get kidnapped

Athur, Gavin and London: THERE HEAVY SLEEPERS

Grace: Well you should of scream

Gavin, Athur: SHE DAM WELL DID SCREAM! SHE POP OUR EAR DRUMS

Everyone laughed

Grace: And you too I hope you learned your lesson

Izzy: Not really we almost died

Everyone looked at her with strange looks

Izzy: Jk Jk and yes we did

London: Now thats over lets do some thing fun like water sking

They all agreed

Ryan: Last one to the lake is a rotten egg and has to wait on the winners for one day

Athur: And no powers

Ryan face drops when he said that till he realised that everyone was in front of him

**Planet of the stars**

A girl with light brown hair, blue eyes and pale who wore a tight black jump suit with a orange crab in the middle, a orange cape and anckle hight black boots, holding some papers when she enters the confrance room

Taurus: Cancer do you have the test reasults

Cancer: Yes and there positive thoose teens have absorb the orbs powers and Grace is helping them traitor

Taurus: Dont worry we have a army not seven mer teens they'll be crushed but right now I need to go and see Virgo

Taurus walks down the hallway till he got to a door gaurded, They let him pass into the room with no windows and a woman siting down

Virgo: What do you want (spat)

Taurus: You know what I want now tell me and I might give you a window to look at

Virgo: I will never ever tell you where she is got that

Taurus: WE will find away to make you tell


	4. Chapter 4

**EP 3**

**STARS PALACE**

Taurus walked through the halls of his, brothers and sisters palace straight to his comand room

Taurus: Scorpio wheres my next monster

Scorpio: Hes almost done

Taurus: Almost dosnt cut I want it done ASAP

With that Taurus stormed out with a huff

Scorpio (Groans)

After a few hours

Scopio: Yes Itssss Done

**SAN FRANCISCO HIGH SCHOOL RYANS POV**

I drove up to San Francisco high (theres a large building in the center the a small one to the right and left) in my black sports car I parked next to a dark blue and black bugatti veyron and Izzy and Isaac got out

Izzy: Hey Ryan

Isaac: Hey Dude whats up

Ryan: Nothing man you

Isaac: Nar

With that a yellow Lefarrari and a green Toyota 86

Athur: Whats up my homies

Gavin: Hi guys whats up

Isaac,Izzy and Ryan: Nothing

with that a light pink Acura NSX sped past

Gavin: Wow whos car is that

Athur: Don't Know but its amazing

Isaac and Ryan: Amazinggggggg

Izzy: Dude Crystle got awsome transport

We looked at her with amazment

Ryan: Dude how do you no it could be someone else

Izzy: Its got a mousey brown hair girl and a red head girls in it

Athur: It could be someone else with mousey brown hair and a red head

Izzy: Trust me I know Crystle when I see her

London: Hey guys hows it been

Izzy: Good but Crystle can you show us your new car

Crystle: Sure its that one between that birlingo and that mini why

Izzy: Ha told you guys now whos the guinesus

We bowed there heads in shame and with that the bell rung, London and Crystle shared confused looks then walked off.

My first Period was double P.E with Gavin which was fun cause I hit Gavin 3 times in the face, after brake I had English which was alright cause fell asleep again then maths with Isaac it was just plain BORING finally the bell rung for Lunch

Isaac: Finally out of hell

Ryan: I know

We walked and got in line for lunch with some of my other friends ( Jack Mikes and Luke Kelly)

Jack: hey how did you trip go

Isaac: Good why you asked

Jack: have you not here there was a giant explosion and then

Luke: This massive robot came out of no where it wass Amazing

Ryan: We saw that to and how I wish for one

Jack: I know right

We got our lunch and sat at a spare table when a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes waring a white dress with matching heels came up and sat on one of the spair seets

Girl: Hey Ryan how you been

Ryan: Good Marissa you

Marissa: Fine

Luke: Hey Marissa where's your Spanish and Japanese friends

Just as he said that two girls sat down one with black eyes, black hair and very pale she wore a purple shirt with some netting down the arms, simple jeans and black heels. The other girl has light brown hair, tanned and light brown eyes she wore a one strap orange mini dress with white leggins and white dolly shoes

Marissa: Well my Japanese and Spanish friends have names. Japanese one is Hitomi (Hih toh mee) and the Spanish one is Rosa

Hitomi: Hi

Rosa: Hola

As they were chatting the was abeeping noise

Ryan: Isaac we have some homework to do bye

With that they left in a hurry before anyone could say something

Isaac: Close is clear

Ryan: Yeah Grace

Grace: Theres a monster on the school football pitch

Isaac and Ryan: Ok STAR SIGNS UNITE

**MORPHING SEQUENCE**

They ran to the field the monster looked like a football (socor ball) with legs and arms

Isaac: Whats with the giant meatball

Ryan: I dont know but lets kick its but

Isaac: Agree but we should wait for london as shes the leader

Ryan: I dont listen to a girl and plus if we dont do something its gonna keep attacking people

Isaac: Fine 1-0

They ran a the ball while firering there blasters at him

Ball: Look who finally came to play

Isaac: We'er here arnt we

The ball ran at them

Isaac: Dark blue staff

Ryan: Black axe

They double team him hitting him at once

Isaac: Up up and away

Ryan: Ok

Isaac ran at Ryan, he made a step for Isaac out of his hands when Isaac jumped on his hands Ryan pushed him up as Isaac was in the air Ryan slashed the Ball while Isaac landed he trip the Ball up. Then the others arrived

Isaac: About time you arrived

Athur: Soz

London: lets finnish the monster off

Grace: Put your weapons togerther to form star cannon

We threw are weapons up in the air londons sword form the base Izzy 'n' Isaac staffs made handles Athurs hammer made a trigger with Ryans axe and Gavins bow made the cannon and the arrows as ammo

London: Aim and sign power

She pulled the trigger with the arrows fired hitting the monster it turned around and blew up people started chearing them

London: Grace can you teloport us to the ship

with flashes of red light and dark blue green yellow black and pink

Grace: Well done rangers

Isaac: Ryan should be thanked other wise the monster would of injered alot of people

Lodon: Well done Ryan and by the way what did you mean you dont listen to girls

Ryan: Well ... nothing

they all laughted

Grace: By the way rangers

They looked at her and saw what was in her hands 3 more orbs one orange purple and white

Grace: We need a host for theese orbs

Gavin: 1 how did you get them and 2 what signs

Grace: A spy and Cancer, Pisces and Aquarius

Crystle: Next mystery who to recrut

Grace: Has anyone told there parents or gardians

All: No

Grace: Well then thats next mission tell them

London: We should tell them all together like at someones house

Crystle: I like that idea and we'll do it at my house

Athur: First how do we covince them to go to you house

Crystle: Easy we'll do a picinc then we'll say

All: Ok

**NEXT DAY**

Crystle dad: Ok everything is set up so darling whos coming

Crystle: Well Isabella and Isaac's parents, Athur and Ryan's parents Gavin's parents and brother and London's Buttler

Crystle Dad : Isnt Londons father coming

Crystle: No he on a buisness trip

Crystle dad: And her mother

Crystle: She left when she was younger

Crystle dad: Ok Babe every thing is ready

Just then the door bell went

Maid: Welcome Miss London and Miss Nancy

London: Thank you

Crystal: London!

London: Crystal!

With that London and Crystal walk off talking

Nancy: Hello Charlse its nice to see you again

Charlse: Hello Nancy I know

Maid: Chanpagne Sir and miss Nancy

Both: Thankyou

Just then the door bell rang, the maid open it and the others with there families stud there

Crystle: Come on in guys and we'll start the picnic

After everyone eaten

Crystle: We have annoucemnent

London: Ready Guys

All: Ready STAR SIGNS UNITE

**MORPHING SEQUENCE**

Parents/brother/Buttler: YOURE POWER RANGERS

Gavin: Yes are you mad

Gavins mum: No sweethart we'er proud of you

Nancy: Your father goning to be pround of you, your following youre father footsteps

They looked at Nancy

London: Well you know how I said who my dad is but you didnt belevie me

All Teens: Yeahhhhhhh

London: Well I wasnt joking my dad is Carter Greyson Red light speed reasue ranger

All mouths was open


End file.
